


How Far I'll Go

by Surreal



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phillip Carlyle Needs a Hug, Phillip Carlyle Whump, Protective P. T. Barnum, Protective Phillip Carlyle, Worried P. T. Barnum, charity barnum is a saint, implied threat to child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surreal/pseuds/Surreal
Summary: Phillip had no idea how far he would go to protect his family. As he struggles with his own conscience, Barnum is there to set him straight.





	How Far I'll Go

**Author's Note:**

> Features the same relationship dynamic as my previous story "Take the Key," where Phineas is in a loving, consensual, and open relationship with both Charity and Phillip. An explanation of how that came to be is in the other story, but both stories stand alone.

**

 

Phillip knew this would never get old. Never fail to ignite him, regardless of if he was the one in the ring, or if it was Barnum.

In the back of his mind he counted the seconds, the steps, keeping a careful eye on everyone around him as they built into the finale of the show. Anne spun around him playfully, their stage kiss always drawing a huge reaction from the audience. They shared a knowing smile; the crowd may believe in their flawless performance, but everyone in the circus knew the truth. 

It was Phineas that Phillip kissed in their private moments, away from the public eye. Anne was his best friend and he loved her, beyond doubt. But she had known early on that Phillip was not meant to be hers. Not with how he looked at Barnum and how Barnum looked back at him in return. And the fact that she was so understanding, encouraging him and supporting him, was more than he could ever thank her for.

Phillip darted a glance into the shadows and caught Phineas’ eye as always, exchanging a bright smile before spinning away again.

The show ended and the Thursday night crowd erupted in applause, a full house even for the first performance of the weekend shows. When they had opened the new circus under the tents, the consensus had been to limit the shows the four days as week, Thursdays through Sundays, with two shows each on the last two days. It worked out perfectly, with packed bleachers and thrilled audiences.

As usual, several members of the circus stayed in the main ring to talk to the public who lingered while most of the crowd disbursed into the night slowly. Phillip was looking around at the people mingling so he completely missed the tiny ball of energy that barreled into his lower half.

“Phillip! You were great tonight!” Caroline squealed as she bounced against his legs, grinning up at him.

“My biggest fan!” Phillip laughed and picked her up easily to swing her onto his shoulders. “Did you also see when Matthew nearly took off my head with his sword? We have _got_ to work on our timing!”

Caroline shrieked and bent forward to look at him upside down over his head. “Really?”

Before he could answer, Phineas appeared at his side. “Now, Phillip, are you telling Caroline horror stories again? You know how she frets over you when you make up tales of your daring escapes from mortal peril.”

Phillip grinned with a gleam in his eye. “Who says they’re made up?”

Phineas raised his eyebrow in amused challenge but stayed silent, allowing Phillip his harmless game.

“Can you take me to see the elephants?” Caroline asked from atop Phillip’s shoulders.

“I do believe that can be arranged,” Phillip answered, but waited for Phineas’ nod of permission before setting Caroline back down to her feet with great care, then taking her hand. “Come on, we’ll see if William will let us toss apples into their pen.” 

As he walked by, Phillip allowed his hand to brush against Phineas’, hooking their fingers together for the briefest moment before continuing on his way toward the animal corrals, Caroline in tow.

Since the tents were built based on the size of the property they had purchased and the needs of the show, the whole complex could feel like a maze in some places. Corridors lit by strings of light bulbs that wound around the circular tents, occasionally breaking into multiple paths to lead outside or deeper into the back. Phillip found his way around easily, but he knew it could be extremely convoluted for anyone who didn’t walk those halls almost every day. 

So when they made their way around a corner, the sounds of the main tent a distant murmur behind them, he was not entirely surprised to see a stranger leaning against a wall. But he still slowed to a stop, keeping a comfortable measure of distance while tucking Caroline behind him.

“Sir, this area is for employees only, I’ll have to ask you to leave,” Phillip said firmly even as he gave the man a once-over. 

The stranger snorted and stood up straight. He had a foot of height on Phillip and at least fifty pounds. “Not until I get what I came for,” he said in a grating voice. “That’s one of Barnum’s, ain’t it?” he asked as he waved a hand in the vague direction of Caroline.

Phillip swallowed hard and took a step back, his hand on Caroline’s shoulder as he maneuvered them back. “That isn’t any concern of yours. There’s an exit just past that next corner to the right. I’ll give you one more opportunity to leave quietly.”

With a malicious grin, the man stepped toward him and gave him an assessing look. “You gonna stop me?”

Phillip reacted instantly at the danger in the man’s gaze. He gave Caroline a push back the way they came. “Run,” he told her. “Go now. Get your dad, anyone. GO.”

Caroline looked at him, scared, but didn’t hesitate. She bolted back down the corridor to the main tent.

In an instant, Phillip turned back just as the man lunged forward, arm swinging. He ducked quickly and took a jab with his fist into the stranger’s ribs. Phillip knew he had little chance of taking the guy in a fight, but he had to give Caroline time to get help.

“You little shit,” the man growled as he grabbed at Phillip’s coat. A second later, Phillip was thrown to the ground. He kicked out, aiming for the knees and taking the guy down with him. They struggled and Phillip caught an elbow hard to the ribs. 

As he coughed and attempted to catch his breath, he looked up in time to see the guy stagger to his feet and pull a revolver from inside his coat. Phillip tried to spring up but felt the butt of the gun strike against his temple sharply.

Dazed, he blinked to clear his vision of the black spots that had appeared. With a final push to his feet, he caught the guy’s arm and twisted it until the grip on the weapon loosened enough for him to take it. Phillip stumbled and fell back to the ground on his back. He didn’t stop to think, didn’t falter. The dark figure loomed over him and he fired once, blindly. 

There was the sound of a falling body and then darkness overtook him.

**

“Help!” Caroline screamed as she ran at full speed into the center ring, a few lingering members of the crowd and the circus parting to clear her path. 

Barnum turned quickly just in time to catch her. He crouched to her level, heart racing at the stark terror clearly written on her face. “What’s wrong?”

“Phillip! You have to help, there was a strange man down the walkway and he said scary things. He knew who I was and then Phillip told me to run, to get you,” Caroline rattled off quickly, drawing the attention of everyone around.

Standing at once, he steered Caroline to where Charity and Helen stood nearby. “Stay with your mother,” he told her. “Charity, ask around and have someone fetch a police patrol, they’re usually close by on show nights. But don’t leave the tent.” 

He signaled to W.D. and a few others. “With me.” 

Halfway down the corridor they heard the sound of gunfire, driving them to run faster.

In the lead, Barnum was the first to stagger to a stop when he saw the two men on the ground in the middle of the walkway. “Oh my god,” he whispered even as he slid to his knees at Phillip’s side. With great care, he cupped Phillip’s head and rolled it slightly to get a better look at him. He saw a bleeding wound on Phillip’s left temple, the flow of blood sluggish down the side of his face and into his hair. 

Barnum looked back over his shoulder and saw one of the others checking on the other man. “Is he – “

“He’s dead,” W.D. confirmed from where he stood nearby, looking Barnum’s way. “Phillip?”

“Alive, but out cold,” Phineas answered with a tremor in his voice. “Can someone head back down and see if there’s a doctor nearby?”

The fourth in their group took off at the request. Phineas turned back to Phillip, noting that a gun was lying close to his partner’s outstretched hand as though dropped. He patted Phillip’s cheek lightly. “Come on, Phillip. Wake up.”

There was the sound of quickly approaching feet and a moment later, two uniformed officers appeared with a few of the circus members escorting them. They split up with one going toward the dead man and the other crouching next to Barnum. “They’re looking for a doctor now, shouldn’t take long,” the officer told him. “We only got a few details from your wife. You know what happened here?”

Barnum cleared his throat, tight with fear. “Only what my daughter told me when she came running. She said they came across the man over there, that he knew who she was and said something that frightened her. My partner here, Phillip, told her to run for help. I can only imagine that Phillip was doing his best to protect her.”

As if on queue, Phillip gave a moan and blinked up at Phineas blearily. “Oh man.”

“You with us?” Phineas asked softly, his hand still curled around the side of Phillip’s head.

“Yeah,” Philip whispered, closing his eyes then gasped, sitting up abruptly. “Caroline! Where – “

“She’s fine, she’s with Charity,” Phineas assured him quickly. “Easy, you took a hard knock to the head.” He sat on the ground facing Phillip, his hand slipping around to lay flat on Phillip’s back to steady his partner. “Take your time. Breathe.”

Phillip slumped upon hearing that Caroline was safe and he closed his eyes, doing as Phineas instructed. After a moment he opened his eyes, his hand coming up to touch his temple gingerly. It took him a few seconds to take in the scene around him but when he saw the body on the ground nearby, he remembered. “Phin…”

Phineas followed Phillip’s gaze and frowned. “It’s all right. We know you were defending yourself.”

“He’s…did I kill him?”

“Phillip, look at me,” Phineas said kindly, his other hand coming up to force Phillip to meet his eyes. “That man was trying to kidnap my daughter. He clearly tried to kill _you_ in the process. You were protecting yourself and no one thinks otherwise. Do you understand?”

Phillip drew a shaking breath. “Yes,” he gave a faint nod before swallowing, face going even more pale. “I need air. I just…need a moment, please.”

“Of course,” Phineas stood quickly and together with the officer, they help Phillip to unsteady feet. “There should be a doctor coming shortly. Officer, please give us just a moment outside.”

The officer nodded in agreement and stood back to allow the two men to walk past. 

Phillip kept his head down, letting Phineas guide him to the nearest exit and into the cool night air. As soon as they were out, Phillip pitched forward and coughed roughly, gagging. Phineas rubbed his back soothingly while his partner retched. 

A few minutes later Phillip straightened and wiped his mouth with a trembling hand. Barnum studied his face closely, hand steady on Phillip’s back. “Okay?”

“Better, thank you,” Phillip responded quietly. He stood with his eyes closed as he steadied himself, breathing slowly until he felt that he could return inside. He looked at Phineas and gave a short nod, indicating his readiness.

“Come on,” Phineas led his partner back inside at a slow pace, keeping his hand on Phillip’s back. By the time they returned they found that there had indeed been a doctor located amongst the remaining crowd outside. The man turned to them as they approached and examined Phillip with professional efficiency. His diagnosis was a mild concussion; the head wound not requiring stiches but in need of cleaning. 

The two officers took Phillip’s official statement after the group moved back to the main tent and away from the scene. The coroner had been summonsed and would be taking care of the body.

When the officers were finished with them, Phineas signaled to the hovering doctor to follow him and Phillip to another part of the backstage area where they kept a medical supply bag for emergencies. Phineas caught Charity’s eye across the tent where she sat with the girls on the bleachers; he gave a short shake of his head at her questioning look. _Not yet_ , he conveyed with his expression.

Phineas stood by in silence as the doctor instructed Phillip to sit down on a dressing room couch. He winced in sympathy as the doctor used alcohol and gauze to clear the blood from Phillip’s face and around the wound. Phillip was quiet during the whole process, eyes fixed to the ground and answering questions only as needed, but mostly lost in his own mind.

Once the doctor was satisfied that the gash was clean and no longer bleeding, he instructed Phineas to keep a close eye on Phillip for a couple of days. They both thanked him for his help before he left.

Phineas released a weary breath as he sat down next to Phillip. Finally alone, he wrapped his arm around Phillip and pulled him close, pressing his lips to the crown of Phillip’s head. “God, what a night.”

Phillip rested his head on Phineas’ shoulder and closed his eyes. “I want to go home, Phin.”

“Then let’s go get the girls and Charity,” Phineas told him, rubbing his hand up and down Phillip’s upper arm. “We’ll get a ride to the loft and stay there tonight, then take them to the train in the morning.”

Phillip hummed in agreement and let Phineas help him to his feet once more.

When they got back to the center ring, Charity and the girls hurried to meet them. Phillip crouched down to meet Caroline as she hugged him enthusiastically. “Sweetheart, I’m so glad you’re safe,” he murmured into her hair.

“I’m happy you’re safe too,” Caroline told him earnestly. “I’m so sorry you got hurt.”

Phillip pulled back enough to look her in the eye. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You did so good, running to get your dad. I’m so proud of you.”

Caroline gave him a watery smile. “Thank you.”

He knew she meant for everything, for protecting her and keeping her out of harm's way. He stood and brushed his hand over her head lightly. “Any time, my dear.”

Charity stepped forward and hugged him then, tightly. “I can’t thank you enough for what you did for Caroline,” she told him softly before releasing him. “How is your head?”

Phillip gave her an exhausted smile and shrugged. “Hurts, but I’ll live.”

She stroked his cheek in sympathy. “As soon as Phineas ties up loose ends we can go so you can rest in a proper bed.”

Phineas finished talking to some of his people nearby, having been assured that they would take care of the remaining police presence and secure the property for the night as they usually do after shows. He herded his family toward the exit, keeping a hand on Phillip’s lower back as they went. 

**

The cozy loft apartment the family owned near the circus grounds was usually only used by the two men while they stayed in the city working the shows. It had two bedrooms, so Phineas steered Philip toward the smaller room, then helped Charity with getting the girls settled in the master room with the larger bed that she would share with them. He kissed all three of them good night before leaving them to sleep.

He found Phillip sitting on the edge of the bed, still fully dressed but nearly asleep. With an affectionate smile, he closed the door and then made his way over to Phillip, resting his hand lightly on top of the man’s head. “Let me help you,” he said softly.

“So much work,” Phillip mumbled but sat up straighter to give Phineas access. Together they got the vest and shirt unbuttoned, having left Phillip’s ringmaster coat back in the dressing room. It took some clumsy maneuvering but eventually they got most of Phillip’s clothing off. 

When he awkwardly dragged his undershirt over his head, Phineas drew a quick breath in dismay. “Damn, that’s one hell of a bruise,” he commented as he brushed his fingers over the darkened skin on Phillip’s ribcage. “How bad?”

“Aches but nothing broken,” Phillip assured him. He reached for the nightshirt that Phineas had dropped on the bed and pulled it on before sliding under the covers. 

Phineas made quick work of changing his clothes and slipped into the bed beside Phillip, snuffing the candle on the nightstand as he did. He settled in facing Phillip. “You tell me if you need anything, understood?”

“I will, I promise,” Phillip smiled and pressed a kiss to Phineas’ lips. “I love you.”

Phineas returned the kiss with one of his own, slow and conveying all of his adoration. “I love you more than I could ever say.”

**

After seeing to it that Charity, Caroline and Helen made it onto the morning train safely, the next few days passed in a blur for the two men.

Phineas took over as ringmaster to give Phillip time to recover from his injuries. He caught himself stealing extra glances into the shadows where he would always see Phillip watching him with a wistful smile. 

Between shows and in the apartment at night, Phillip was quieter than normal. Phineas suspected it was partially due to the lingering headache but it felt like more than that. Phillip was more watchful, hesitant to let Phineas out of his sight. Neither of the men sleep very well, both lost in their own thoughts and anxious for the weekend to come to a close so they could finally go home to their family.

Finally, the last performance on Sunday was finished and both men were out the door as soon as all of the post-show details were wrapped. They bid the troop a good, restful few days off and headed straight for the train station.

It was just getting dark when they arrived home. They were met at the door by what sounded like a whole herd of wild animals. Caroline made a line straight for Phillip who swooped her into a hug. “Oh, I missed you,” he told her.

“We missed you too,” Caroline informed him as she clung to his neck. “Is your head feeling better now?”

Phillip let her slide back down to the ground before answering. “It is, thank you for asking.”

Charity had caught up to them by then and greeted both men with a chaste kiss. “It’s good to have you home. These two have been beside themselves.”

Phineas, still holding Helen, grinned. “Well, as you can see, I’ve managed to keep Phillip in one piece and delivered him back to you as promised. Now, I don’t know about you girls but we could use a good, home-cooked meal.”

“Lucky for you, that has already been arranged,” Charity informed him with a smile. “Come on, the lot of you. We can catch up over supper.”

**

The evening passed as they reveled in being together again. Though they always spend the first few days of every week at home as a family, this particular reunion was particularly exceptional after what had occurred. Phillip spent as much time as he could with the girls, participating in their imaginary games and reading stories out loud.

All three parents were present to help get the children settled for the night, though Phillip was the first to retire to his own room on the opposite end of the long upstairs hallway. The master bedroom, now primarily used by Charity, was in the center of the hall closest to the main staircase. There were a few other unused rooms that separated the occupied spaces, giving Phillip and Phineas a private sanctuary of their own at the far end.

Phineas and Charity made their way to the master bedroom after the girls were asleep. Charity was the first to speak once they were inside. “It is such a relief to have you both home. The last few days have been non-stop inquiries as to Phillip’s well being. He looks to have recovered well?”

“Yes, thankfully,” Phineas nodded as he loosened his tie. “He will likely have a small scar just inside his hairline and the bruise on his chest is nearly gone, but there have been no other signs of remaining injury. He…has been very quiet since that night, though. Unusually so.”

“Have you talked to him? I’m sure he must be very troubled by what happened. I know I am having difficulty, knowing what could have happened to Caroline. And to Phillip himself; he could have been killed,” Charity worried her lip as she fussed with the brushes on her vanity. 

Phineas placed a hand over hers to still the nervous movements. “We’re all shocked by it,” he said understandingly. “Perhaps no one more so than Phillip and you may be right; he is struggling to come to terms with what he was forced to do to defend himself.”

Charity stood and wrapped her arms around her husband. They stood like that for a long moment in silence before she eventually pulled away. “Go, talk to him,” she said before giving him a quick kiss. “Be with him.”

Phineas felt his heart stutter in his chest, his love for Charity causing his breath to catch. He kissed her until they both laughed breathlessly and bid one another a good night.

**

When Phineas entered the room he shared with Phillip a majority of the time, he saw that his partner had only managed to remove his shoes. He was sitting up against the headboard of their bed with his legs drawn up, hands dangling loose between his knees.

Closing the door behind him and slipping off his own shoes, tucking them just inside the door, Phineas soundlessly padded across the floor and sat on the bed facing Phillip. He rested one hand on top of Phillip’s closest knee and waited.

It was several minutes before Phillip raised his eyes to look at Phineas. “You know, when I was a kid one of the things I was most afraid of was being kidnapped.”

Phineas frowned, sick at the mere suggestion. “Please tell me you were never…”

“No, god no,” Phillip shook his head quickly. “It was just something I was frequently warned about – my parents, our staff, my friends. We came from a wealthy, well-known family and it was something we had to think about all the time. That someone could so easily grab me for ransom, if not for the constant vigilance of the people employed by my father for that purpose. As I grew older, I couldn’t help but wonder how far my parents would go should something like that happen to me.”

“I would hope that they would do everything in their power to protect you,” Phineas said but even he was unsure of the truth in his words. 

Phillip gave a humorless laugh and rubbed at his eye with one hand. “It doesn’t matter anymore,” he said without emotion. “But then Caroline…Phin, there was nothing I wouldn’t do to keep her safe. Until that moment, I never would have thought myself capable of taking another man’s life but I just – “

Phineas took hold of Phillip’s free hand and squeezed, his throat going tight. “Phillip…”

“What did you tell Caroline? About what happened?” Phillip cut him off, his eyes going sharp.

“The truth,” Phineas replied honestly. “She’s a smart girl and old enough to understand the situation. She needed to know that she was safe from that man ever threatening her again.”

“How is she not afraid of me?” Phillip asked in an almost inaudible voice. “Knowing what I’ve done?”

Phineas stared back at him in shock and realization. “Is that…what’s been burdening your mind the last few days? You thought…oh, Phil, no,” he shifted forward and pulled Phillip into his arms. He could feel Phillip shaking and he closed his eyes against the sting of tears. 

“I was so worried about what she would think of me,” Phillip mumbled against Phineas’ shoulder. “What all of you would think of me, if I’m being honest.”

“I wish you had talked to me days ago, I would have told you the same thing I am telling you now,” Phineas held him close as he spoke earnestly. “God forbid I ever find myself in that situation, I would only hope to have half the courage you did. You’ll only ever be a hero in the eyes of this family, you hear me?”

Phillip gave a choked laugh that was closer to a sob. “I hardly think myself worthy of such a strong label.”

Phineas pulled back enough to meet Phillip’s eyes, one hand coming up to cup Phillip’s cheek. “Then I haven’t been doing enough to convince you of your value. How much you mean to me, to Charity, Helen, Caroline…how much we all love you. And _trust_ you. If I have to tell you every single day for the rest of our lives, I will make sure you know that.”

There was a long moment where Phillip was too overwhelmed to respond. Finally, he surged forward and captured Phineas’ lips in a kiss that spoke of his unequivocal love for this man. 

Phineas returned the kiss in kind, desperate and full of heat, gradually tapering into something slower but no less fervent. When he opened his eyes he saw Phillip looking back at him with eyes dark and questioning. That, and the nimble hands now slowly working the buttons of his shirt open, sent a wave of fire through his body. 

Their hands made quick work of layers of clothing, even with the distraction of more warm skin to touch with each article removed. Phineas smoothed his hand over Phillip’s ribs, the bruising now faded to a mottled green but causing the other man no pain. He pressed his mouth to that spot first, made his way up Phillip’s chest and collarbone until he captured his mouth again eagerly. 

Phillip shifted up and let Phineas strip him of his pants, gasping when there was a purposeful graze of a hand over his cock. By the time the last of their clothing was on the floor, both men were hard and wanting. 

They pushed the covers of the bed out of the way and Phillip lay back readily, letting his slightly bent legs fall open in invitation. He grinned at the sound Phineas made at the sight, at Phillip leaving no uncertainty as to what he was offering. 

“Who am I to decline such a brilliant proposition from my equally exceptional partner?” Phineas murmured against Phillip’s lips as he kissed him again, slowly. He turned away only long enough to retrieve a small bottle of oil from the side table.

Phineas took his time working oil-slick fingers into Phillip, making Phillip squirm and rumble in appreciation. It felt like an eternity was passing and Phillip became impatient, reaching down to still the hand between his legs. “If you don’t put your dick in me right now this show is going to be over before it even starts,” he warned breathlessly. 

Knowing better than to argue with Phillip when he was in such a state, Phineas shifted on the bed until he was centered on top of his partner. Phillip pulled his legs back and somehow even more open, Phineas taking only a second to appreciate the flexibility before pushing inside with one slow plunge. 

Phillip inhaled sharply at the intrusion but adjusted easily. His whole body felt like it was burning with fever and he lost himself in the moment, reveling in the way Phineas knew just the right manner to make his whole being crave more. Arms wrapped around Phineas’ shoulders and he bucked up to meet each hard thrust with his hips. Head thrown back against the pillow, he finally dragged his eyes open to see Phineas watching him with such wonder and adoration that he nearly cried.

“God…Phin,” he managed to utter as the driving force of their combined effort brought them closer to the edge.

Phineas grunted and only just managed a bruising kiss as he slipped his hand between their bodies to stroke Phillip’s cock tight, matching their pace.

Phillip gasped and felt his whole body seize, having only enough presence of mind to muffle his cries into Phineas’ bare shoulder as he came. He was still shaking with the force of it when the fog in his mind cleared enough to feel Phineas thrust into him hard, deep, shuddering into his own climax.

“Oh, fuck,” Phineas panted against Phillip’s mouth as his heart slowly settled down. “Love you. So much.”

Phillip laughed and stroked Phineas’ sweat dampened hair back from his forehead. “I would sure hope so after a performance like that.”

They spent several leisurely minutes just touching, hands stroking over warm, slick skin until Phineas finally pulled out. He smiled at Phillip’s disappointed hum. “Stay here,” he said softly. He stood and crossed over to the small, attached washroom to fetch a wet cloth, then retrieved two nightshirts on his way back.

He took his time cleaning the mess they had made from Phillip’s chest and between his legs, giving his own body a perfunctory wipe down before setting the washcloth aside on the table. He manhandled Phillip into a sitting position long enough to help him into the soft, white shirt and then donned his own before slipping back into bed with Phillip.

They fell asleep facing one another, hands tangled together between them.

**

The next morning, Charity gave a warning knock before opening Phillip’s door a bit to check on the men. She saw that Phineas was already awake, Phillip tucked close to his chest, face buried in Phineas’ shoulder.

She met Phineas’ eye and they shared an understanding smile. She silently mouthed, _Okay?_

He nodded minutely, his chin just brushing Phillip’s head. His hands stroked the sleeping man’s back lovingly and he whispered back to her, “We’ll be down soon.”

Charity nodded and closed the door gently as she left them to their morning preparations. She knew from the relaxed, well-rested expression on her husband’s face that the two men had indeed worked out any lingering doubts the night before regarding Phillip’s courageous actions. 

She also knew what a harrowing ordeal it could be to get Phillip out of bed when he wasn’t ready to be up, so she would leave that unenviable task to Phineas to deal with alone.

**

End


End file.
